Hush, Darling
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Dinner at the Hummel's leads to Blaine's playful nature getting the better of him. D/s relationship- Kurt is Master, Blaine is pet.


**Ok. got this idea from GKM. kind of continued it a little so it's long and has additional smutty goodness.**

**Dinner at the Hummel's. Blaine gets carried away and Kurt has to punish him. But because it would be far too obvious if they bolted up the stairs, Kurt does something else that could get them in some serious trouble- and it's the hottest thing Blaine has ever experienced. D/s relationship. Kurt is Master, Blaine is pet.**

* * *

><p>"This looks amazing, Carole," Burt smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "You really outdid yourself."<p>

"Well, we have plenty to celebrate this week," she winked at the three boys at the table. "Finn's decided to join the Army and Kurt got his letter from NYADA. Of course, Blaine joining us for dinner is good cause to celebrate as well."

"Because he eats almost as much as Finn does?" Kurt quipped, earining a grin and a nudge on the calf by his boyfriend from across the table.

"There's nothing wrong with a growing boy eating good," Carole pinched Blaine's cheek, making him smile charmingly.

"Thank you for having me," he said as he folded his napkin in his lap.

"Anytime, kid," Burt answered before they started eating and the conversation started to flow. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances as one foot would meet the other under the table in an epic game of footsie. Kurt believed he had won until suddenly, as his father was asking him about how school was going, he felt a warm, sock covered foot at the top of his calf, moving slowly upward. His breath hitched as it slid over his knee and up his thigh.

"Kurt? You in there?" Burt chuckled. Kurt cleared his throat and glanced over at Blaine, who innocently began cutting his chicken.

"School's great. We got a new Spanish te-Mm-"

Kurt couldn't fight the small whimper that escaped his throat as the socked foot rested against his half-hard erection and pressed down, then up, the arch of the foot cupping him.

"Um...you ok?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, this chicken," he took a bite. "It's very good. I guess I got distracted," he reached down and pinched the socked foot's toe hard and saw Blaine wince out of the corner of his eye. The rest of dinner continued without much more from Blaine and his sock foot of doom. Carole stood up to clear the table, but Kurt stopped her.

"Blaine and I will get this. You guys go watch TV."

Blaine, ever the gentleman, nodded and took the plate from Carole.

"Thank you, boys. Be sure and put them in the dishwasher for me."

Kurt nodded and watched his family file out of the dining room through a swinging door. As it swung still Kurt turned to Blaine, who was stacking plates.

Blaine stilled his movements and saw the glint in his eye. Uhoh.

Kurt moved forward and grabbed Blaine's hands, wrenching them behind his back and pressing against him.

"You silly little pet," Kurt said in a gruff voice against his ear. "You know you don't tease your master in public like that."

Blaine swallowed a moan and leaned his head back against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You know what happens when you break the rules, pet," Kurt took both of Blaine's wrists into one hand then reached around and started unbuttoning Blaine's jeans.

"M-master...your family..."

"Then keep your mouth shut and do what I say," Kurt growled and pushed Blaine forward onto the table, a fork digging slightly into Blaine's left peck. Kurt wrenched Blaine's jeans down and leaned over, kissing down his spine then over his entrance, lapping gently and teasingly. Blaine bit his lip hard, his eyes squeezing shut and tears springing into his eyes from effort. Master knew pet's favorite thing was to be rimmed and knew that he wasn't allowed to cum until Master told him he could.

Kurt continued and slipped his free hand between Blaine's legs and fondled his balls, causing Blaine to quiver and let out a small moan. Kurt quickly pinched the sensitive skin right next to Blaine's balls, showing him that he had heard him and it was his second warning. Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine back flush against his chest.

"Can I trust you, pet? You won't touch yourself, will you?"

"No, master," his voice came out high and shallow.

"Don't even think about coming. I may let you later when I take you home, but right now, you better control yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, master," Blaine nuzzled at Kurt's neck, hoping that he could regain some of Kurt's affection. Kurt couldn't help but grin and stroke at Blaine's cheek with his knuckles.

"I have to make this quick, pet. I can't prep you. Remember, don't cum."

Blaine was a lot of things- charming, smart, funny- but one thing he wasn't was in control. He felt himself break out in a sweat when he put all of Kurt's commands together. Don't cum, keep quiet, control yourself.

Kurt had worked open his jeans and pulled himself out of his boxers without Blaine being any the wiser. Without much indication besides that, Kurt lined himself up with Blaine's entrance and pushed in, throwing his hand over Blaine's mouth quickly as a loud groan threatened to escape Blaine's lips. Kurt gripped his hips and thrusted quickly, the table shaking slightly as Blaine's thighs moved forward at an increasingly high speed.

"You shouldn't tease your Master, darling," Kurt hissed in Blaine's ear, his hand covering up the little whimpers from Blaine. "I planned on taking you home and having a little play time before I had to come home, but now I don't think you deserve it," he thrusted one particularly hard time to send his message across, making Blaine's eyes fly open and his hand grip at the table's edge in the effort not to touch his leaking cock. He was in misery- absolutely pleasurable misery. If he was allowed, he would be confessing his vows to make it all up to Kurt- do anything he wanted him to do- if he could just come. Kurt's parents and brother were just on the other side of that flimsy swinging door watching television and Blaine was being punished. It was enough to make him come all on its own, but he couldn't- he wouldn't.

"You better be happy I'm generous, pet," Kurt voice was sounding a little more wrecked by now and Blaine could tell he was close. Blaine dug his nails into the wood of the table, fighting back his orgasm. Kurt's soft hand on his mouth stifled any efforts of pleading he could have done. "You just wait..."

With that, Kurt shuddered and came, gripping Blaine's hip with his free hand hard and holding himself deep inside Blaine. Tears of effort were forming in the corner of Blaine's eyes. He was in blissful agony and his fingers ached to wrap around his cock and finish himself off, but he didn't. Kurt breathed in his ear as he pulled out and pulled his jeans up. He did the same for Blaine, noting the hiss that escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt pulled his jeans on over his erection.

"Now, we're gonna go in there and watch TV with my family," Kurt straightened Blaine's shirt up and picked up some of the plates. "I want you to think about how you plan on making that up to me properly. Ok?"

"Yes, master," Blaine's voice was hoarse and thick with need. He would drop to his knees at that instant to make up for his mistake, but knew Kurt wouldn't approve.

"Help me put these up, ok, Blaine?" Kurt smiled, signaling their shift back into normality. No one knew about their relationship- well, their Dom/sub relationship-so they only did it when they were alone or when people really weren't paying much attention. Blaine wore a leather bracelet around his wrist that Kurt had given him as a symbol of their relationship. To everyone else, it was a simple brown leather bracelet, but on the underside, Kurt's name was scratched into the leather.

They got the dishes put away and made their way back to the living room. None of the family said anything about them taking 30 minutes to simply put the dishes away, but Finn kept casting them smirks like he knew something went down. Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch, thinking of anything and everything that would get rid of the throbbing erection he had, but Kurt was too smart for that. As they watched 'The Green Mile', Kurt pulled Blaine to lay against his chest in the corner of the couch, his fingertips ghosting the very sensitive area right beneath Blaine's ear. Kurt knew it was a button he could push and he was pushing it, making Blaine chew on his bottom lip in the effort to not whimper like a puppy. About half way through the movie, Kurt shifted and stood up.

"I better get Blaine home. I'm gonna hang out for a while, if that's ok, Dad," Kurt straightened his jeans out. Blaine almost wanted to giggle with excitement.

"Be home by 12, ok?" was all Burt said. Blaine glanced down at his watch- 8:45. Fuck yeah.

"Will do, Dad," Kurt reached out a hand to help Blaine off the couch. Blaine said his goodbye's and thank you's to the Hummel's for dinner and followed Kurt out to his car.

Kurt stopped him before he got into the car. "When I get in, you better have your jeans open and your seat leaned back. Ok?"

Blaine shivered. "Yes, master."

Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth, darting his tongue out lick along Blaine's bottom lip and making his pet whine into his mouth. Kurt pulled back and walked away toward his side of the car. Blaine climbed in and quickly leaned his seat back and unbuttoned his jeans as Kurt climbed in.

"Eager to please, are we?"

"Always, master," Blaine smiled at him. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh as he backed out of the drive way. When they finally got out on the highway, his hand slipped upward and into Blaine's open jeans, wrapping around Blaine's aching cock and squeezing gently. Blaine moaned and fought the urge to thrust upward.

"I know it hurts, pet. You've done so well. I'm gonna give you something special for being so good tonight, ok?"

"Thank you, Master," Blaine whined as Kurt slowly stroked upward, then back down to the base in tight strokes. The ride was only about ten minutes but it seemed to take forever to Blaine as he fought with his body and dug his nails into the vinyl seats.

"When we get to your room, I want you to strip and lay on the bed, ok?" Kurt buttoned Blaine's jeans up. "I'm gonna prep myself."

Blaine's eyes flew open and he looked to make sure he had heard his Master right. "Are you sure, Master?"

"Are you questioning me?" Kurt tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

"N-no, Master," Blaine felt his cock throb again. He was gonna fuck Kurt. Kurt only let him fuck him a couple of times and every time it was amazing.

"Good. Now, do what I told you, pet," Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek with his fingertips, gaining an instant reaction from Blaine, who leaned into the touch and brushed his lips against the fingertips.

Blaine climbed out of the car and they walked up the walkway and Blaine fumbled for his keys in his pocket, his hands shaking with anticipation. Kurt let out a huff and grabbed his hands, stilling them enough to put the key in the lock and open the door.

"You've got about three minutes. Go," Kurt said in his ear. Blaine took off up the stairs and threw open the door of his room. As he took off his cardigan and jeans, he let his mind process what was about to happen. It was never this simple. Kurt won't let him just fuck him. Something was going on in his head and Blaine felt goosebumps rise on his skin when he thought of the possiblities.

Blaine lay down on his bed, his body bare and humming and his dick twitching against his stomach. Flexing his fingers, he fought the urge to reach down and touch because he knew Kurt would definitely know if he did. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he took a deep breath.

Kurt opened the door, standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame, staring openly at Blaine laying on the bed.

"Mmm, beautiful," he hummed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine turned his head to watch, but Kurt stopped.

"Close your eyes, pet," he commanded as he shut the door. "Or I'll blind you."

Blaine let his eyes slip shut and his ears picked up Kurt's soft footsteps as they approached the bed. He wanted to ask what was about to happen, but he trusted his master. His lover.

Kurt's soft, warm fingers danced over his lips, making them fall immediately open in a soft gasp. They moved over his chin down his chest and over his abs that quivered under the soft touch.

"You're aching, aren't you?" Kurt's voice appeared next to his ear. Blaine let out a high whimper.

"Answer me, pet. Is it too much?"

"No, master," Blaine sighed as the fingers swirled around his navel and over his hip.

"You really do wanna make up for teasing me, don't you?" Kurt smiled, leaning down to place soft kisses along Blaine's jaw.

"Anything...I'll do anything, master," Blaine's hips hitched forward slightly as Kurt's fingers moved over the head of his cock.

"Put your arms over your head, pet," Kurt commanded before moving off the bed, his warm fingers disappearing and causing Blaine to make a helpless noise. Blaine lifted his arms up, stretching until his fingertips touched the headboard. Silk material wrapped around his wrists and brought them together as Kurt tied his hands up with a Dalton tie, wrapping the wide end around the headboard and tying it in a knot. Once he made sure it was secure, he kissed Blaine's wrist before sitting up and finishing taking off his clothes. Blaine was lying as still as possible with is eyes shut, fighting the urge to open them and see Kurt's beautiful naked body as it moved over to straddle his thighs.

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine on the mouth, his tongue lapping out to lick at his lips and plunge it's way into his gasping mouth. Blaine whined and lifted his head a little, hoping to get a better angle, but as quickly as the kiss came, it moved down over his chest, a hand running up his side and over his left nipple. Kurt pinched gently, making Blaine cry out and squirm.

"That's it, pet. I want to hear you, now. I want you to scream for me."

Kurt leaned down and bit gently on the nipple he had just pinched and Blaine let out a moan, his composure falling down all around him. He was a mess and he hadn't even entered Kurt yet. All the blood in his body was in his cock and his head was spinning with desire.

"You want me to ride you, pet?" Kurt mumbled against his chest.

"P-please, master," his voice came out high and barely above a whisper. "Need you."

"I know," Kurt stroked his face. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's palm and wrist. Kurt couldn't fight back the smile.

Kurt positioned himself over Blaine's cock and sank down a little, the head barely pushing at his entrance.

"You're still being punished, pet," he cooed as he watched Blaine's eyes shut just a bit tighter and tears gather at the corner of his eyes. "I'm setting the pace. Don't cum until I tell you."

Blaine couldn't give an audible response. He could only nod and bite his lip. Kurt leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you, pet."

"L-ove you, master," he managed to get out before Kurt fully sank down onto him. Blaine cried out and threw his head back against the pillow, shocks of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Kurt didn't move, settling for leaning back and watching his pet writhe beneath him. The sounds Blaine was making were nothing short of pornographic and it took all he had not to cum himself.

"How does it feel, pet? Answer me."

Blaine panted. "T-tight...warm...amazing," he squinted his eyes shut tighter and arched his back.

"Do you want me to move?"

"God, please, master," Blaine all but screamed. Kurt lifted up slowly, letting Blaine feel the drag. Blaine's fingernails dug into his palms as his body told him to thrust up, but his mind was screaming to stay still. Kurt finally sank back down and rolled his hips, grinding against Blaine and making him let out pleading noises.

"I know you wanna cum, pet...beg me."

"Master, please!" The cue to speak was taken instantaneously. "I'll be good, I promise! I wanna fill you up, master!"

Kurt started a slow up and down rhythm as Blaine babbled on. He reached down and started pumping his own cock in time with his movements.

"I'll be a good boy, master, I swear! Please just let me cum," Blaine continued to plead with Kurt. Kurt felt himself reaching his orgasm.

"Open your eyes, pet."

Blaine's eyes shot open and he saw Kurt riding him, hair sex-messy and body shining in the lamplight with sweat. He groaned at the sight and locked eyes with his master.

"Cum, pet," Kurt threw his head back and released over his hand and Blaine's stomach. It was all the incentive that Blaine needed to let his body go and cum hard inside Kurt, his eyes rolling back in his head and an animalistic growl tear at his throat. White lights popped in his eyes and his mind went completely fuzzy. He never registerd that Kurt had slipped off of him and had started to untie him until the tie was tossed to the side and his eyes slid open slowly. Kurt lay down next to him, his slim body fitting next to his heaving one perfectly.

"My perfect pet," Kurt nuzzled the curls against his temple. "You did so good."

Blaine whimpered and reached over with his now free hands to card his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt took his hand and kissed each one of his fingertips.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled against them.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied sleepily.

"Just know...no matter what we do...I'll always love you. Blaine...not just pet."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. "I know, Kurt...I love you, too."


End file.
